(a) Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal (LC) composition and a liquid crystal display (LCD) including the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a widely used flat panel display, includes two sheets of display panels facing each other, a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween, and field generating electrodes (e.g. a pixel electrode, a common electrode, etc.) disposed in at least one of the two sheets of display panels.
The LCD is configured to determine the orientation of LC molecules within an LC layer and to adjust the transmittance of light transmitted through the LC layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode and generating an electric field in the LC layer.
In the LCD, the composition of the LC layer plays a role in adjusting light transmittance and achieving a desired image. In particular, as the uses of the LCD are diversified, it is desirable to optimize the LC composition in order to achieve various characteristics such as low voltage driving, a high voltage holding ratio (VHR), a wide viewing angle, a wide operating temperature range, a high response speed, and high transmittance.
In order to obtain an LCD having high-speed response characteristics and high transmittance, research has been undertaken to improve the physical properties of the LC composition such as rotational viscosity, refractive index, etc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.